the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan World Airlines
Ryan World Airlines is a airline founded in 1979 as Ryan Airlines, recommended operations in 1980 and renamed in 1994 as Ryan World Airlines. Ryan World Airlines is owned by User ryan900fan Controversy Ever since the emergence of Ryan World Airlines, the CEO Ryan Andrade (ryanandradeabeau) has fallen into the dark hole of scandals and other forms of controversy. When interviewed by a FOX News interview group in Miami, Andrade walked away from the scene and gave out the middle finger saying "I don't want to be fucking interviewed. Fuck off with someone else!". Andrade refuses to speak of his controversies to his airline, and in fact, the entire aviation industry. 'Fuel Smuggling (1993-1997)' Starting on October 21, 1993, Andrade called for Ryan World Airlines to start smuggling numerous barrels of oil on Ryan World Cruise Lines ships from oil rigs in Venezuela. In 1997, when the US government investigated an all-time low for oil imports, investigators noticed over 100 kilotons worth of refined oil that was stolen from various oil companies. Companies that witnessed all time drops in oil production were Shell, Mobil, Octan, Roboco, 76, Texaco, and Valero. Chevron was fully aware about the situation so they closed down their transport services to receive the oil from Venezuela. Following the US investigation, Andrade was found guilty of theft and he was fined $11 billion USD as well as a return for all oil barrels stolen. After Andrade refused to return the oil, Ryan World Cruise Lines was shut down permanently by the federal government, and the reason stated was "avoiding to obey federal importation and exportation laws on oil." Fleet As 4 february 2017 these airplanes following as total 302 fleet ATR 42 (9) ATR 72 (7) Airbus A320-200 (17) Airbus A321-200 (20) Airbus A330-300 (16) Airbus A350-1000 (39) Airbus A380-800 (17) Boeing 737-900ER (35) Boeing 747-400 (17) Boeing 747-400ER (8) Boeing 767-400ER (29) Boeing 777-200ER (28) Concorde (6) Embraer E190 (20) Learjet 45 (15) Tupolev tu-154 (19) Destinations Paris-charles de gaulle int'l airport JFK int'l airport rio de janeiro galeao int'l airport london heathrow int'l airport tampa in'tl airport mcgarran int'l airport miami int'l airport tokyo int'l airport washington reagan int'l airport los angeles int'l airport las vegas int'l airport dallas/fort worth int'l airport Special Liveries * Nintendo Jet (Learjet 45) * Sonic The Hedgehog Jet (Airbus A321-200) * Xbox Jet (concorde) * DC Comics Jet (ATR 72) * ROBLOX Jet (Tupolev tu-152) * Lego Jet (Boeing 777-200ER) * MCdonalds Jet (Airbus A330-300) * OneWorld Livery (Boeing 747-400ER) * Dinoco Jet (Embraer E190 and Boeing 777-200ER) Accidents and incidents Ryan World Airlines involved numerous accidents and incidents in history. Fatal Accidents April 15, 1980 - Ryan Airlines flight 64, A Boeing 707-200, crashed near beach killing all 120 passenger and crew on-board. June 18, 1983 - Ryan Airlines flight 113, a Boeing 717-121, crashed into the Atlantic Ocean near of France all 113 passengers and crew on board were killed. March 24, 1987 - Ryan Airlines flight 449, a Boeing 727-200, crashes on takeoff from Detroit as a result of pilot error. ryan900fan is the only survivor. August 7, 1988 - Ryan Airlines flight 859, a Boeing 747-121 had a mid-air collision with a Private Cessna 172, over Los Angles, the Cessna crashed nearby at a school killing the two occupants on-board, while Flight 859 crashed into a suburb, killing all 199 passengers and 19 crew members on-board. January 8, 1989 - Ryan Airlines flight 009, a Boeing 707, that crashed With controlled flight into terrain and pilot error June 17, 1998 - Ryan World Airlines flight 918, A Boeing 747-100, suffered a fuel tank explosion crashed into Atlantic Ocean all 227 passengers and 16 crew members on-board. where killed in the explosion. December ??, 2000 - Ryan World Airlines flight 987, a mcdonnel Douglas md-11, crashed April 18, 2006 - Ryan World Airlines flight 2715, A Concorde, a elderly died with heart attack August 9, 2009 - Ryan World Airlines flight 660, A Learjet 45, crashed in texas due to mechanital failure and engine failure killing all 12 passenger and crew members. 2 survivors later died with catching fire Non-Fatal Accidents Category:Airline